fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Road that leads to tomorrow
Road that leads to tomorrow (明日へつづく道 Ashita e Tsudzuku Mich) is the first character song Himawade Hinata sung by her voice actor Nana Mizuki. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kūru katsu jinsoku fuyu no kazenoyōni Massuguna kokoro no yō ni Kiyoku mabushī desu ne Min'na no egao Watashi no kokoro wo atatameru no wa Hitotsudake o on ni Ashi ato wa doko? Dono yō ni watashi ga doko ni shitte imasu pasu ga ni fumimashita koko e tōchaku suru? Mayotte mo tsumasaki wa Mae wo muite imasu...itsudemo Ashita ni tsunagaru michi wa Toki ni kewashī kedo aruite yuki mashou Kono te hirogete tsukamu mirai wa Kibō no hikari michiteiru yo Namida nagashita yoru mo aru kedo Hitotsu ni naru yasashiku naru kokoro wo tsuyosa ni shite Kimi no egao wa nani yori mo enerugī Don'na pinchi yatte kite mo Min'na to tomo ni egaku Kono yume ga kanau yō ni Sō kibō wo miidaseru Watashi no tabiji mo Watashi no saisho no ippo kara hajimatte yukimasu Tomodachi ga soba ni iru Dakara susunde yuku mirai e mieru keshiki wa chigau kedo Ashita e tsuzuku kono michi ga Shiawase e tsunagaru sono hi ga kuru made Tsumazuku toki wa te wo kashite Nandomo tachiagaru deshou Ashita e tsuzuku kono michi ga Anata no kokoronouchi ni, aratana kiseki ga tanjō Anata wa kurayaminonakade ushinawareta to kanjita toki Yūki ga yami mo teraseru Mōichido anata no hōhō o mitsukemasu Anata no yume o oikake ni modori Hikari kagayaku yozora nagareru Ryūsei ni negai komete miru yo Itsumo sumairu makenai yō ni Min'na issho ni aruite iku Ga hoshīdesu Soshite soko kara kinō yori kagayaku egao ni nareru nodesu |-|Katakana= クールかつ迅速冬の風のように まっすぐな心のように 清くまぶしいですね みんなの笑顔 わたしのこころを温めるのは 一つだけをオンに 足あとはどこ? |-|English= Cool and swift as the winter wind This beautiful scene Goes straight to my heart The smile of all Warms our hearts And turning on only one Where are my footprints? How do I know where is the path trod to get here? Even though I lose my way My tiptoes move forward... Wherever they may take me Road that leads to tomorrow Let's go for a walk through the snow Spreading our hands out to catch that future Filled with the light of hope There are nights when we shed tears Let our heart be strong as we become one and become gentle Your smile is our energy More than anything else To envision my dream with my friends And to make it come true I know I can find my hope My journey Began with my first steps With my friends by my side We move towards the future We may see different sceneries The road with the path to the future It shines a light that leads the way to happiness Every time you stumble I extend a hand Allowing you to stand up again and again The path that continues into tomorrow Inside of your heart, a new miracle will birth When you feel lost in darkness Let your courage shine through this darkness Find your way again And returns to chase your dreams Sparkling with light and streaking across the night sky I made a wish on a shooting star So that smiles will never lose Everyone let's walk on together I want Go to that place Where smiles are brighter than yesterday Trivia *This song has a lyrics similar to The Path That Continuing Into Tomorrow. Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Himawade Hinata Category:Kunoichi Pretty Cure Category:Umito Sora Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Song Category:Himawade Hinata songs Category:Kunoichi Pretty Cures musics